User talk:GW-Shadowphoenix
User:The Hamster I don't get it. What's the point of the redirects? 05:28, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :It is a new project I am working on, testing it in GWW atm. Decided to bring it here, it is supposed to be the frog but for the wikis. Just something fun I thought up, I dont want to give to much away though so Im gonna be quite now.... --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:32, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, okay. I'll look forward to it. 05:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::So will I RT | Talk 05:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Not if everyone starts making animal alter-egos. Hamster-puppet?-- - (Talk/ ) 16:57, 16 April 2008 (UTC) videos lol they're all unavailable--Sum Mesmer Guy 05:30, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :O Rly? --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:11, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::by looking at the still image im guessing one of them was Flyleaf-All Around Me; if so http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-sNIWi2fLs Lost-Blue 06:16, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::They play for me fine... --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::When I hit the play button each one says "Sorry, video is no longer available." 06:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Try clearing your cache cause they all paly form me infact im listening to one now. --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:31, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Was I right? Lost-Blue 20:50, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yep, but I wonder why they are not playing :( --''Shadowphoenix'' 21:53, 13 April 2008 (UTC) HEY! Join the beauty pagent, sign ups on my talk page!-- ìğá†ħŕášħis hosting a beauty pagent! 23:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Ohi Im gonna beat you, because my pic is actually real. =D — Warw/Wick 15:48, 17 April 2008 (UTC) : ;-; u dont believe me either. O Rly well my pic's hottness exceeds urs, since I show off my ah em..., assets --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:51, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::WE SHOULD ALL ASSUME GOOD FAITH! Lord of all tyria 15:53, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::ur replacable --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:54, 17 April 2008 (UTC) So hey Do you think you could replace the bikini pic with something a little more clothed? Everyone's discussed it a fair amount, and it would probably be wise to tone down the skin a little. If you would rather not replace the image, it will be deleted in like, I dunno, two days or so. 09:29, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Well where was this discusssed? I am just curious? If you want I can crop it down to my face. Honestly I don't see who would be offended by that since all u gotta do is go to the beach and thats what you see (or even a community pool, lake, river, etc.) but if you insist. --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:14, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::User talk:Organism X#If I never have to see a "the real user" again... 14:15, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::OK, ill crop it but all I got to say it my pic is nothing you won't see at a beach, pool, lake, river, etc. --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:19, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Which is more offensive on a wiki? Someone in undergarments. Someone in a bathingsuit. Both. lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:21, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :mine is actually not that bad, you should look at the ones on wikipedia; now they are bad. --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Can't this be a which would you like to see more of poll, I'd vote both... :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks! :o) Thanks for the welcome, and hope to see you in-game someday. Shane (SigShane) ign Aprile Woodfolk Vids Yeah, they work now :) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:02, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Ha, Im smart :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:03, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Why do you have Maui's videos on your page? That's kind of unnerving. 10:49, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::Cause I just luv her rants about Guild Wars; finally a truth speaker :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:27, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Yknow A User may clear his or her Talk Page whenever she/she desires to, here. Just an FYI --- -- (s)talkpage 17:22, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Congrats in advance with your marriage :) (I'm sure I'll forget otherwise...) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:51, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:20, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Does this mean you'll stop hitting on me? D: 20:15, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::No...... lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:18, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Wut, you didnt marry Failix? :O --- -- (s)talkpage 20:19, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, also; "but dont tell Felix" --- -- (s)talkpage 20:21, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::What is going on here? XD 20:21, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Felix we should just tell them, we couldnt hide our luv any longer; I am Mrs. Omni --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:22, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Orite 20:23, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) that video Makes me laugh every time I see it. Also be embarrassed to be from SC. ): 05:00, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Haha, I think it uber funny :D. Oh and, hi next Miss South Carolina XD --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:02, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was totally going to use that. :( --Shadowcrest 19:07, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Usrbox "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CUTIE QUEEN YOU LINT LICKER!" Wasnt it "cootie" in the commercial?-- 02:57, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :I was thinking potential copyvio, so I changed it around a bit :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:27, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Good Morning Sunshine y5OSAFYQjn0 You have just been spammed by sunshine! *Smiles* --''Shadowphoenix'' 08:33, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Why Does the Sun Shine? They Might Be Giants, but they make for some swell spam. Oyz7e8iQ6Uo — Powersurge360 Melancholia 05:46, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Why drugs and science don't mix?-- 06:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I have to say... You're just awesome. Haha. If you're wondering who I am, look up Cedave on PvX. Love the videos. Just wanted to say that. 03:56, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :HI CEDAVE! ♥Misfate♥ 03:56, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Um, thanks. this is odd since i am hated by most of the PvX folks... but thanks! :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:57, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Haithar Condolances with the name :'( Perhaps attempt worthy? :P Bugger them with their own fail. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:57, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Do I have to switch my sig? *sniff* --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:58, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Just change the link. Doubt the name-stealer other Shadowphoenix will check here tbh. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:00, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Also: "some" stuff you need to move... O_o --- -- (s)talkpage 18:01, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, and check the Whatlinkshere of each respective page for any links, please. Rename the links as neccesary. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:03, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Well You've got me to thank for everything that was linked to you getting relinked to this account! At least you have that, eh? :D -- Warw/Wick 18:12, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you May/Maybot :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:14, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Third Word On your page is misspelled. — Powersurge360 Birthday Time! 07:07, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! Just for that, you get Writer status on my new wiki lol :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:09, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Exciting! Does it come with peanuts? — Powersurge360 Birthday Time! 07:09, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::Actually just waffles sorry :P. But srsly if u want status on the wiki, I need ur e-mail since it is set to private protection atm (I am desprate for help lol) --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:11, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You'll never crack this cipher! I don't think I'd be of much use though, but I'll try (mebbe). — Powersurge360 Birthday Time! 07:12, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::kk, u will get an invite; the interface is set to be a hell of a lot diff then GuildWiki, so it might be a bit confusing to start. I am going to start u off with writer status, so you will be a basic editor. I don't need much done atm, but I am trying to get some more users for when more work is needed; right now just setting up the basis and you could help if you would like. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:15, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Took the invite, but it won't let me set up my account. — Powersurge360 Birthday Time! 07:20, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::What happened? --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:21, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::This.— Powersurge360 Birthday Time! 07:22, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Love the grilled cheese favicon. --Macros 07:22, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :It's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Hence the "pb" in "pbwiki". — Powersurge360 Birthday Time! 07:23, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Did you copy and paste like it said? --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:24, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::orite --Macros 07:24, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes'am. Hell, I even copy/pasted it here too. It's probably just the server needing to add the response or whatever, it might not have done it yet. I'll try again later. — Powersurge360 Birthday Time! 07:26, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::According to my user rights list you are in the wiki.... Try again later I guess :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:28, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::If I'm in the user list, then the link will never work, things like that tend to have a one-click expiration. You'll have to give me a simple password and I'll go in and change it to what I want later. — Powersurge360 Birthday Time! 07:29, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Here go here follow the instructions, when u have tell me. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:30, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's too late/early for this crap. Yeah, I did it. — Powersurge360 Birthday Time! 07:31, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Go here and where it says join a wiki put sandboxwikitest --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:34, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'm in, and with only near fatal levels of talk spam... Poor recent changes. — Powersurge360 Birthday Time! 07:38, 12 May 2008 (UTC) HAPPY AGING DAY! I will post my special song after I find it.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 00:22, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Happy belated birthday ^^" --- -- (s)talkpage 17:06, 18 May 2008 (UTC)